Rouge et Or: de corps et de sang 3: Combat et Renaissance
by Nocturis
Summary: C'est la fin. La fin de la paix. Et c'est le début. Le début de la guerre et de la lutte finale. Samaël Lupin, mort aux yeux du monde sorcier, sous une autre identité, s'apprête ainsi que les autres rebelles à livrer la bataille de la dernière chance. Mais, en lui, un autre combat à déjà commencé, celui de la survie. Cette dernière lutte le fera t'il renaitre ou disparaitre ?
1. Chapter 1

Rouge et Or : de corps et de sang.

Partie 3 : Combat et Renaissance.

 _Disclaimer :_ rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'histoire et Samaël.

 _Conseil:_ lire les 2 premières parties avant, pour une meilleure compréhension de l'histoire.

Voici enfin la dernière partie de _Rouge et Or: de corps et de sang_. Il lui en a fallut du temps pour arriver mais le principal, c'est qu'elle soit là !

Je remercie infiniment toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire ainsi que celles qui mettent un petit commentaire. Cette histoire est la première que j'ai écrite et elle me tient donc très à cœur. Merci aussi à ma petite pucette pour sa correction et ses encouragements.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Depuis toujours, je n'arrête pas de dire que c'est Remus qui trouvera chaussure à son pied. Celle qui le rendra heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.

On m'a toujours raillé en me disant que j'avais autant de chance que lui de trouver l'âme sœur.

J'ai fini, à force, par les croire.

Qu'est ce que je suis con, franchement.

Une preuve ?

Je suis obligé de me cacher sous l'apparence d'une autre personne alors qu'en ce moment même, je suis le témoin de mon frère qui se marie aujourd'hui.

« Remus John Lupin, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, Nymphadora Tonks »

Je pense que c'est suffisant comme preuve là, non ?

* * *

Je regarde d'un air jovial le couple de marié qui reçoit ses félicitations.

Il faut malgré tout avouer qu'ils forment un beau couple ces 2 là.

Je soupire et je repose mon verre de champagne sur la table. Mon sourire n'est qu'une façade car en vérité, je n'ai jamais été aussi morose.

J'évite du mieux possible le petit groupe de femmes célibataires en quête de chair fraiche ainsi que le regard persan de Remus qui vérifie chacun de mes faits et gestes et je réussis enfin après plus d'un quart d'heure d'essai infructueux à atteindre le jardin.

Je marche d'un pas vif vers le portail qui sépare la maison de la forêt. Je n'ai désormais plus peur de cet endroit au contraire de Remus qui ne peux pas s'en approcher à moins de 10 mètres de distance.

Pour une raison évidente, mon frère et Tonks ont décidé de s'installer dans notre ancienne maison familiale. D'abord, elle est très grande et ensuite, elle comporte un nombre incalculable de chambres, parfaite donc pour un couple qui va bientôt être parent.

Car Nymphadora est enceinte depuis près d'un mois, n'est ce pas génial ?

J'avance dans la forêt en comptant mes pas, pour ne pas rater ma destination. Quand j'étais petit, il me fallait faire 500 pas mais maintenant c'est plutôt 400.

Malgré ma vue brouillée, je vois parfaitement l'arbre en face de moi qui m'appelle. Je grimpe prudemment le tronc noueux du vieux chêne et m'assieds sur la planche de bois qui sert de parquet.

Avant, c'était notre cabane à mon frère et moi. Depuis le jour ou Remus et moi-même nous nous sommes faits attaquer par un loup-garou, elle est restée à l'abandon mais j'ai réussit à la retaper plus ou moins correctement.

Je souris et regarde le mariage qui continue plus loin. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment de temps pour réfléchir à tête reposée depuis notre arrivée dans la maison au début juillet.

Remus avait décidé que je ne pouvais ne rien faire et il m'avait alors obligé à retaper avec lui entièrement la maison pour que tout soit parfait pour son mariage. C'est sûr qu'en près de 3 semaines, les seuls vrais temps libres que j'ai eu, c'était pour dormir et alors que je n'avais jamais vraiment été un grand dormeur, je m'endormais comme un bébé. J'avais à peine le temps d'enlever mes chaussures, c'est dire.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette maison n'a jamais été aussi belle que depuis que je la connais.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et je ne peux m'empêcher de contempler la lune qui n'en est encore qu'à sa moitié. C'est déjà un miracle en soit que j'arrive encore à la voir en entier.

Je sais que d'ici l'année prochaine, je serais définitivement aveugle. Mais avec l'aide de Pomfresh, je fais tout pour retarder cet instant.

Je peux aussi utiliser ma magie pour voir mais cela me demande beaucoup d'effort pour un seul œil et je me fatigue alors encore plus vite que d'habitude.

Une chose est certaine, le jour ou je ne verrais plus rien, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Remus n'est évidemment pas au courant de mon problème et il vaut mieux car sinon il fera tout pour m'en empêcher. Mais pour moi, ne plus voir, c'est comme ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je mourrais de toute façon de désespoir.

Je ferais malgré tout en sorte que je ne devienne pas aveugle avant la naissance du fils de Remus. Je sais, un mois, c'est encore trop tôt pour pouvoir dire avec certitude le sexe de l'enfant, mais chez les Lupin, le premier a toujours été un garçon, il n'est donc pas question que cela change pour mon neveu.

Le son de la musique me ramène à la réalité. C'est celle d'une valse. A l'écoute de ce son, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, je me retiens depuis trop longtemps.

Depuis juin, je pense.

La seule valse que je n'ai jamais faite de toute ma vie restera à tout jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Je ne compte pas la fois ou j'ai appris à la faire avec Remus, elle était trop maladroite et pas assez intime.

Non, celle qui me vient à l'esprit est celle que j'ai faite le jour de la remise de notre diplôme à Poudlard.

Je me souviens encore de la douceur de sa main, de la force que celle-ci exerçait sur la mienne et de celle posée dans mon dos pour avoir la meilleure prise possible.

Je me souviens de son regard concentré pour ne pas faire de faux pas et ne pas me marcher sur les pieds.

Je me souviens de son odeur, un savant mélange de plante et de menthe, parfum simple en apparence qui avait pourtant fini par me faire tourner la tête à force de le respirer tous les jours.

Mais ce que je me souviens surtout, c'est de son sourire.

Un sourire apaisé, doux et amoureux.

Il ne faisait plus attention aux autres qui nous entouraient, des regards mauvais que certains nous lançaient certainement.

Non.

La seule chose qui accaparait toutes ses pensées n'était autre que moi, moi qui avais espéré voir un jour ce visage tant aimé me regarder ainsi.

C'est certainement le plus beau souvenir de toute ma vie.

-Severus…

Ma voix se brisa et je dû reprendre mon souffle qui s'était coupé sous l'émotion.

J'entendis brusquement Remus m'appeler.

Mais jamais je ne répondis à son appel inquiet.

Qu'on me laisse pour une fois me morfondre sur mon sort à mon aise.

Juste une fois…

* * *

Remus fouillait la maison et le jardin, maintenant vide de tous invité, à la recherche de son frère. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis près de 2 heures et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il avait tout fait pour ne jamais le laisser seul plus d'une minute depuis juin et maintenant…

-Laisse-le tranquille, Remus, dit Nymphadora en lui prenant la main. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul ce soir.

Le loup garou regarda sa femme avec un air étonné avant de soupirer, vaincu.

-Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir, c'est normal non ? Je suis son frère après tout…

-Peut-être mon chéri mais je pense que c'est d'une autre personne dont il aurait besoin en ce moment, fit tristement la jeune femme en fixant la lune dans le ciel.

Remus hocha la tête et regarda, cette fois-ci en direction de la forêt, la nuit noire qui enveloppait la lande. Coup de chance ou simple hasard due à sa vue de loup-garou, il vit la silhouette de Samaël assis dans un arbre, la tête relevée vers le ciel. Il imaginait sans mal son frère pleurer silencieusement, comme il l'avait déjà vu faire 16 ans plus tôt après la fin de la guerre.

Il suivit alors à contrecœur son épouse qui rentrait à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la maison, fixa un instant son frère dans la nuit avant de rentrer à son tour.

 _Pleure petit frère, soulage ton cœur meurtri par le chagrin et panse tes blessures…tant qu'il en est encore temps._

* * *

A suivre...

Voilà, le début de la fin a commencé ! Donnez-moi votre avis (si le cœur vous en dit) ?

Suite prochainement !


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge et Or, de corps et de sang.

Partie 3: Combat et Renaissance.

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Samaël.

Voici la suite. On se retrouve à la fin ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

La nuit du 6 mars 1998 était déjà bien entamée et aucun bruit ne venait briser le sommeil de Tonks qui dormait à poing fermé à l'étage.

Les pages du journal qui se tournaient que Samaël lisait en bas ne produisaient même pas un son. Depuis près de 2 ans, il dormait 3 ou 4 heures par jour et donc celui-ci passait une majeure partie de sa nuit à flâner dans la maison des Lupin.

L'albinos leva son œil du journal et regarde l'horloge accroché au mur de la cuisine. 2 heures du matin.

Il soupira et s'étira comme un chat. Plus que quelques heures et Remus serait là. Un picotement le prit à l'œil droit et il remit un instant son mouchoir déjà taché de sang dessus. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

Foutue pleine lune.

Il souligna d'un geste morne une ligne dans la Gazette du Sorcier parlant des morts du jour. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un nom dira quelque chose à son frère.

Il allait retourner à sa lecture quand un gémissement parvint à son oreille. Il tendit l'oreille mais plus rien. « Sûrement mon imagination » pensa t'il.

A nouveau, le bruit se fit entendre, plus fort que la fois précédente.

-Nympha' ? C'est toi ?

Un nouveau gémissement lui répondit.

-Nymph', qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Samaël en montant vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

Une peur sans nom lui serra la gorge et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Il ouvrit la porte violemment pour voir Tonks haleter.

-Nymph' ! Cria-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

-Sa…maël…hoqueta Tonks en levant des yeux larmoyants vers son beau frère. Je…

-Tu…?

-Je crois que c'est maintenant…gémit la jeune femme en repoussant ses couvertures.

Le sorcier vit alors avec effroi les draps couverts de sang et d'une substance blanchâtre inconnue de lui.

-Merde, c'est pas vrai ! Siffla-t-il en se reculant. Et Remus qui n'est même pas là…

-Je vais appeler ta mère, elle sera quoi faire ! décida l'albinos en s'éloignant.

Tonks le rattrapa par la manche.

-Ca ne peut plus attendre Samaël fit difficilement la jeune femme. Tu vas devoir t'en charger tout seul…

-Moi, mais…s'affola l'homme.

-Samaël ! Si tu ne fais rien, je risque de le perdre ! Coupa-t-elle en pleurs.

L'albinos jeta un regard incertain vers la jeune femme.

-S'il te plait…

L'air sombre, il hocha difficilement la tête et enleva sa veste blanche. Il déchira le bas de pyjama de Tonks et se fit une sorte de gant de protection avec.

Il regarda dans les yeux sa belle-sœur et, soufflant un bon coup, se mit à la tâche sous les consignes de Nymphadora pour le guider.

Pendant près de 2 heures, une volée de sort et de cris se fit entendre de derrière la porte des époux Lupin-Tonks. L'atmosphère était lourde et palpable, un combat de tout les instants se jouait entre ces 4 murs. Un combat pour la vie.

Enfin, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, 4 cris différents se firent entendre.

Un cri de douleur, un cri de joie et un cri de nouveau-né. Et plus loin, un cri bestial se fit entendre dans la lande, sous le couvert de la pleine lune.

* * *

Un homme avec de courts cheveux châtains entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la maison ou aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence.

Il secoua ses mèches parfois blondes, parfois grises et enleva son manteau. Il s'avança dans le salon et trouva une forme complètement avachie dans le canapé. L'homme sourit et s'approcha du dormeur, le fixant tout d'abord d'un regard doux avant de se mettre à caresser tendrement ses cheveux blancs.

Le sorcier dans le canapé papillonna des yeux avant d'ouvrir difficilement son œil droit.

L'orbe rouge croisa celles presque jaunes de son interlocuteur. Il le referma quasiment instantanément.

-Remus…

-Oui Samaël ? Sourit le concerné.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir tranquillement ?! Grogna l'albinos.

Il se releva et se frotta les paupières, encore dans les brumes du sommeil. Remus le fixa, incrédule.

-Que…qu'est ce que c'est que ces tâches sur…

-Hmmm… ? S'enquit le sorcier en regardant sa chemise, qui était devenue rouge alors qu'elle était au départ beige. Oh, ça !

Samaël éclata de rire sous l'œil inquiet de son frère.

-Disons juste que ta femme m'a volé une partie de ma nuit de petit insomniaque dit-il en fixant Remus, amusé. Tu piges ou je dois te faire un dessin ?

-Quoi…? s'interrogea le loup-garou avant d'ouvrir des yeux affairé. Le bébé !

-Ouais, t'as compris souffla l'albinos avant de se recoucher dans le canapé. Je crois qu'elle t'attend, pour le nom du gosse, je pense.

Il vit son frère courir vers l'étage, comme s'il avait le feu au trousse. Samaël sourit en entendant les bribes de paroles du couple. Il allait enfin se rendormir, non mais parce que tout ça lui avait demandé beaucoup de magie, c'est dur un accouchement quand on y pense, quand un petit gazouillement lui fit ouvrir paresseusement l'œil. Son frère se tenait devant lui, un petit paquet blanc dans les bras.

-Prends-le dans tes bras que je prenne une photo demanda tout sourire Remus.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que Samaël enregistre correctement la demande de son frère. Quand il y réussit, ce fut pour répondre avec stupeur:

-Quoi ?! Mais il va avoir peur de moi ! Avec mon œil rouge et mes cheveux blancs, il va me prendre pour un…

Il serra les dents avant de détourner la tête alors que Remus toussa discrètement. Le mot « monstre » semblait résonner sur les murs de la pièce, jetant un froid dans l'ambiance presque festive.

-Prends-le Samë' murmura Remus en lui tendant son enfant, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

-Tout va bien se passer , le rassura t'il en refermant les bras de son frère autour du bébé.

Samaël fixa son frère, incertain, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le bambin.

-Il s'appelle Teddy fit joyeusement Remus.

L'albinos ne dit rien et continua à examiner son neveu. Une magnifique touffe de cheveu bleue cachait un de ses yeux. Il la souleva tendrement. Teddy regarda un instant le regard rouge sang de Samaël avant de gazouiller doucement. Stupéfait, le sorcier ne bougea pas, étonné de la réaction du bébé. Celui-ci lui attrapa un doigt et sa touffe de cheveu pris une magnifique couleur blanche et ses yeux la couleur du sang.

Un petit rire de bébé brisa le silence de la pièce. Remus sentit un petit pincement au cœur l'étreindre en voyant son frère laisser couler une larme de bonheur sur sa joue blanche.

-C'est…C'est un très joli prénom pour un garçon Rem' , balbutia Samaël en souriant. Très joli, vraiment.

-Merci répondit l'autre.

Il fit une rapide petite photo avant de s'approcher de son fils pour le ramener à sa mère. Teddy fit alors la moue et commença à pleurer. Les 2 frères regardèrent le petit garçon, complètement abasourdis. Samaël essaya de lui faire lâcher prise mais rien n'y faisait.

-Je crois que je vais te le laisser rigola Remus, il ne veut pas te quitter.

Samaël sourit faiblement avant de se rallonger sur le canapé dans une position plus confortable.

-Je vais prévenir les autres dit le châtain, je te le confie.

L'albinos hocha la tête. Alors que Remus sortait de la maison, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à l'enfant.

Il soupira, heureux, sentant son cœur se desserrer légèrement.

-Bienvenue au monde, Teddy Lupin murmura Samaël en serrant doucement contre lui le corps du petit garçon.

Et, le regard doux, il observa le petit être lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

Note : une petite bulle de bonheur dans ce monde de fou…Ca m'a fait du bien de l'écrire ce chapitre ! Mais bon, les choses sérieuses vont maintenant commencer…

Donnez-moi votre avis (si vous le voulez bien sur) car c'est grâce à eux que nous, auteur, pouvons nous améliorer ou tous simplement, savoir si cela vous plait :)

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge et Or, de corps et de sang.

Partie 3 : Combat et Renaissance.

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Samaël.

Note : que l'on se mette bien d'accord : Samaël n'a pas ses cheveux blancs face aux autres, il a prit une autre apparence. Mais j'utilise malgré tout l'adjectif « albinos ». Voilà.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Remus sauta littéralement de sa chaise et couru vers le jardin, ou Samaël, toujours déguisé à cause de son statut de mort, travaillait en surveillant Teddy qui gassouillait sagement dans son petit berceau. Le jour allait en déclinant mais la chaleur de ce début mai était toujours palpable.

-Sam' ! Cria le loup-garou.

-Un problème Remus ? S'enquit machinalement son frère en coupant une fleur fanée.

-L'éclair…. a jaillit…balbutia l'autre en reprenant sa respiration.

-L'éclair ?

-L'éclair a jaillit Samé' commença à s'impatienter son frère.

Samaël le regarda, complètement perdu.

-Je ne vois pas d'orage à l'horizon Rem', t'as dû rêver…

Remus perdit complètement patience.

-Mais non, imbécile ! Éclair, cicatrice, Harry bordel ! Le code, tu te souviens, du code ?

Son frère jumeau fit la grimace.

Visiblement, non.

-Aaaaah, c'est ça le code sourit l'albinos (qui était en faites là blond comme les blés) j'avais cru qu'ils prendraient un plus subtil dit-il en se relevant.

Remus se retient de le frapper derrière la tête, se disant qu'il avait besoin de toutes ses facultés mentales pour ce qui allait venir. Il prit le berceau de son fils dans ses bras et partit à grandes enjambées vers la maison.

-Tu te dépêches, dans 5 minutes, direction Poudlard !

Samaël se raidit un instant, l'esprit dans le vague. Il se secoua et monta dans sa chambre. Là, il enfila sa cape blanche, prit son épée et noua fermement le fourreau sur son dos. Il se regarda dans la glace, soupira.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il sortit de sa poche une fiole de potion et la but d'un trait. La fiole se brisa au sol alors qu'il mettait une main devant son œil. En l'ouvrant, il constata que la potion avait fonctionné.

Il voyait comme avant.

Mais il savait que d'ici 24 heures, il ne verrait plus rien.

Il serra douloureusement ses poings. En la prenant, il s'était ainsi condamné à ne plus voir, la potion demandant une trop grande charge à son œil déjà affaiblit par le maléfice.

La phrase que Dumbledore lui avait dite un jour lui revint en mémoire.

-Pour combattre, il faut souvent sacrifier une partie de soi-même...

Il en avait la preuve, désormais…

-Samaël, descend ! Je ne t'attendrais pas longtemps !

La voix de son frère le sortit de ses pensées. Il le rejoignit rapidement et ils se prirent par la main. Et sans un regard en arrière, ils transplanèrent vers leurs destins…

* * *

Samaël entra à la suite de Remus dans la Grande Salle, désormais vidée des mangemorts qui avaient faits régner la terreur pendant près d'un an. Il eu à peine le temps de souffler après leur transplanage rapide qu'une masse compacte lui sauta dessus sans prévenir.

-Samaël !

-Harry Potter, si tu pouvais essayer de ne pas me faire avoir une crise cardiaque avant la bataille, ça me ferait plaisir, fit goguenard l'adulte en fusillant gentiment du regard le Survivant qui s'était accroché à lui comme à une bouée.

-Ah, oui, pas con…fit honteusement le jeune homme.

Il se détacha de Samaël non sans avoir pu s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement.

-Alors, fit gentiment l'albinos en souriant à Harry, le petit héros sort enfin de sa cachette pour se battre ? C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru que ce jour n'allait jamais arriver.

-No comment ...rigola le Survivant.

Samaël leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit redoubler de rire le garçon.

-Je vais devoir partir aider, content de t'avoir revu , dit Harry après avoir enfin retrouvé son calme et son sérieux.

Samaël le rattrapa par la manche alors qu'il faisait demi-tour. Le jeune le regarda, étonné.

-Potter, pour une fois, essayez d'obéir aux ordres …

-Pardon ?

-Essayez de rester en vie…

-Encore une fois…Termina l'albinos en partant.

Harry resta un instant éberlué avant de finalement sourire, heureux.

-J'essayerai murmura t'il.

Il se dirigea alors à son tour vers la porte, retournant à la recherche de l'horcruxe caché quelque part dans l'école de sorcellerie.

* * *

-Si vous avez une idée pour protéger l'école, monsieur Lupin, je suis preneuse avoua Mc Gonagall en voyant l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendaient.

Fixant d'un air sérieux ses ongles, son interlocuteur regarda un instant autour de lui.

-Que diriez-vous de murs qui écrasent uniquement les mangemorts quand ils passent devant ? proposa Samaël après une seconde de réflexion.

-…

-Hmm ?

-Vendu.

* * *

J'avais oublié à quoi ça ressemblait, une guerre.

Maintenant, je me souviens.

Des cris, des pleurs, des sorts qui volent dans tout les sens, et parfois, du sang.

Des visages aussi, qui regardent le ciel sans le voir.

Plus jamais ils ne le verront.

Plus jamais.

D'un mouvement leste du poignet, je lance à un mangemort un sort de découpe et je lui entaille sérieusement la jambe.

Je ne fais déjà plus attention à lui malgré les bruits horribles qu'il réussit encore à produire, dans un instant ce sera fini, je m'approche d'un autre pour recommencer le même genre de combat.

L'un de nous deux survivra à l'affrontement.

Et cette personne, ce sera moi.

Je repousse une mèche de cheveux blonds qui me gêne alors que le corps d'Alecto s'affaisse au sol dans un bruit mou. C'est fini pour lui, désormais. Et je ne ressens aucune gêne de l'avoir tué. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Je vis du coin de l'œil un sort aller dans ma direction. Je fis une légère pirouette pour l'éviter alors qu'au même moment, une personne se matérialisait près de moi et renvoyait le sortilège. Les cheveux châtains de mon frère volaient furieusement autour de son visage dont les traits s'étaient durcit.

-Samaël, ça t'arrives parfois de faire attention ! Grogna-t-il.

-Je pense…

Un autre mangemort pris la place de son camarade à terre. Je reconnus Dolohov.

-Pars Samaël, rugit Remus en se mettant face au mangemort, et essaie de trouver Harry ! Aide-le si besoin !

-Mais …

-Fais-moi confiance, petit frère, supplia mon ainé. Pour une fois, fais ce que je te demande.

J'hochai la tête, la gorge serrée. Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs, activant de temps en temps l'un ou l'autre de mes pièges posé un peu partout dans le château.

Au détour d'un couloir, je vis Harry, Hermione et Ron qui arrivaient dans le sens opposé. Je contrai un sort qu'ils n'avaient pas vu et ils me rejoignirent. Ils étaient tous les 3 en sueurs et Harry semblait fébrile.

-Samaël, merci ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demandais-je en regardant Harry.

-Je sais ou IL est.

-Je vous accompagne fit- je en hochant la tête.

Nous partîmes en courant vers l'entrée. Un nombre incalculable d'élèves se battaient dehors. Tout n'était plus que cris et sorts.

Soudain, je vis un géant s'approcher de nous, sa faux pointée vers nous.

-Partez, je m'en occupe ! Dis-je en les repoussant.

-Mais … s'inquiéta Ron.

-Vous vous en sortirez parfaitement bien sans moi.

-Allons-y, il a raison, raisonna Hermione en me souriant tristement.

Les 2 garçons hochèrent sombrement la tête avant de repartir en direction du parc de Poudlard.

Je lévitai rapidement vers le géant pour me mettre à sa hauteur. D'un geste du poignet, des cordes sortirent du sol, enroulant ses jambes et ses bras, le laissant ainsi lâcher son arme. Il rugit de colère, sentant qu'il n'avait plus la situation en main. Je souris.

-A nous deux mon grand, voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Ricanais- je en sortant mon épée de son fourreau, la magie n'ayant aucun effet sur ceux de son espèce.

Notre lutte commença alors, dans un grand renfort de cris rauques et d'hurlements macabres, ponctué du doux bruit de ma lame s'enfonçant dans sa chair et celui répugnant d'os brisés.

Tout cela en même temps que les bruits des combats alentour.

Douce symphonie en somme.

* * *

Une cabane, un château, 2 hommes, 2 fin différentes.

Un rayon lumineux vert, des lames acérées s'enfonçant dans la chair.

2 corps s'écroulant au sol, l'un dans la poussière, l'autre dans les gravas.

Un regard fixant instantanément les étoiles, un gémissement de douleur.

Une larme s'écrasant au sol.

Une dernière parole.

Un regret.

- _Samaël…_

* * *

Une douleur lancinante pris Samaël en plein cœur. Sous le choc, son emprise sur sa magie se brisa. Il redevint lui-même, ses cheveux et ses yeux dorés reprirent leurs couleurs blanche et rouge, les liens qui retenaient le géant se serrèrent plus fort, une vague de magie pure l'ébranla.

L'épée de Samaël décrivit un grand arc de cercle, tranchant d'un coup sec la carotide du monstre. Celui-ci s'écroula, le sang s'écoulant à flot de sa blessure.

Haletant, le sorcier se passa une main dans les cheveux, son œil rouge perdit petit à petit l'ombre de folie qui avait pris place un instant plus tôt. Il regarda sans comprendre le corps sans vie de son ennemi.

Jamais pareille douleur ne l'avait pris auparavant.

Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Il vit tout les mangemorts présents disparaitre brusquement. Une trêve ? Il entendit quelqu'un courir vers lui et il se surprit à voir Mc Gonagall l'approcher.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait rappelé ses fidèles.

-Oui, nous ferions mieux de mettre les blessés à l'abri, approuva la femme.

-Commencez sans moi répondit l'albinos, je vais voir où est Harry.

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit vers la forêt ou il les avaient vus s'éloigner plus tôt. Tout en courant, il sentait en lui grandir un mauvais pressentiment, qui s'accentuait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la cabane à bateaux, seul lieu ou les 3 adolescents avaient pus se rendre dans cette partie du parc de Poudlard.

En arrivant, il les vis sortir. Harry avait du sang sur les mains, Hermione semblait sous le choc et pleurait silencieusement et Ron était aussi blanc qu'était en temps normal ses cheveux.

-Que c'est t'il passé ? Vous n'avez rien ? S'inquiéta Samaël en prenant le brun par les épaules.

Celui-ci le regarda complètement apeuré, semblant ne pas se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait.

-Que c'est t'il passé ? Redemanda de plus en plus inquiet le sorcier.

-IL…

-IL a … continua Ron.

-Tué…sanglota la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Qui a tué qui ? Harry réponds-moi !

Voyant que le garçon ne voulait pas répondre, il se dirigea vers la cabane.

-NON ! S'écria le Survivant. Ne rentre pas !

-SAMAEL !

* * *

Samaël n'entendit pas l'avertissement de Harry. Il n'en était plus capable.

La première chose qu'il vit, c'est que quelque chose de très gros avait détruit une partie du mur et des vitres face à lui.

La deuxième, c'est l'importante quantité de sang qui imprégnait le sol.

Son œil rouge eu tout d'abord du mal à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Quand il réussit, il sentit son souffle se couper.

Et la troisième, la pire, la personne qui l'avait perdu.

Hoquetant, son épée tomba au sol.

Severus Rogue le regardait, fixement, d'un air neutre.

Mais plus aucune lumière n'émanait de ses yeux onyx.

Et sa blessure béante au cou ne pouvait que confirmer ses craintes.

Il. Était. Mort.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

A dans 2 semaines donc. Vos avis m'intéressent ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Rouge et Or, de corps et de sang.

Partie 3: Combat et Renaissance.

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Samaël.

 _Note:_ une partie de ce chapitre est plus violente que d'habitude donc je mets comme rating pour ce chapitre  seulement du **M** . Vous êtes prévenu (vous comprendrez très certainement pourquoi c'est ainsi)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

Sa tête lui tournait et il s'assit près de l'homme au sol, sans vraiment bien réaliser la situation.

Samaël resta un instant la bouche ouverte, son œil rouge fixait d'une manière presque morbide la blessure que Severus arborait au cou. Il se secoua et réussit enfin à retrouver les idées claires.

Une larme s'échappa contre son gré de son œil.

Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui.

-Je suis désolé…

Il ne dit rien, attendant que l'autre finisse.

-Ses dernières paroles étaient pour toi…

L'albinos se releva difficilement et jeta à peine un coup d'œil au Survivant.

-Severus n'a pas été qu'un ami à une époque, murmura t'il en décrochant de son cou un pendentif qu'il regarda avec regret.

-Je sais, fit Harry avec un sourire triste. Je l'ai compris il y a seulement quelques temps.

Samaël ferma les yeux un instant.

-On ne peut changer le passé Harry, énonça t'il en déposant dans la paume de Severus le collier, mais ça fait malgré tout mal de se rendre compte que le présent ne vaut pas mieux, parfois.

Harry le prit par les épaules et ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce.

Car d'autres personnes avaient encore besoin d'eux.

* * *

Samaël regardait la famille Weasley pleurer leur fils. On voyait que c'était douloureux pour eux. Mais, ensemble, ils se soutiendront du mieux qu'ils pourraient dans l'espoir de réussir à traverser cette douloureuse épreuve un jour.

En pensant cela, Samaël se sentit mal et il sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Il s'assit sur les marches à l'entrée et se laissa enfin aller.

Il avait tout perdu. Tout.

Quand il était revenu avec les 3 adolescents, le premier réflexe qu'il avait eu avait été de vérifier si Remus et Tonks allaient bien. Minerva lui avait alors appris d'une voix tremblante d'émotions qu'aucun des 2 n'avaient survécus.

Ils avaient été assassinés.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot quand la directrice des Gryffondors lui avait donné les noms des responsables. Mais intérieurement, il voulait les voir crever devant lui.

Dans un sanglot, il se prit la tête entre les mains, pensant à Teddy, qui était désormais orphelin.

Même lui ne pourrait l'élever.

Même lui était condamné à mourir.

Et il avait tout perdu.

Il inspira un bon coup et essaya de se calmer.

-Zal…

Harry se mit à sa hauteur. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait avoir pleuré.

-Oui, Harry ?

-J'ai regardé les souvenirs de Rogue…

Samaël hocha la tête, il était tout ouïe.

-Je sais ce qui me reste à faire pour le tuer…

La fin de sa phrase se brisa et le sorcier le prit dans ses bras. Il savait.

-Harry…

Samaël releva la tête du jeune homme qui pleurait silencieusement.

-Tu es tellement courageux Harry, dit il d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. Je suis fier de toi. N'en doute jamais.

Le garçon sourit faiblement et se dégagea des bras réconfortants de son ami.

-J'irai seul, décida t'il en se détournant de Samaël.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et le regarda partir, en silence.

Une bouffée d'amour et de respect pour le jeune homme lui coupa momentanément la voix.

-Adieu, Harry Potter murmura t'il, et à bientôt dans l'autre monde…

* * *

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubilait face aux regards horrifiés des rebelles. Et il avait de quoi. A ses pieds, gisait le corps sans vie du Survivant.

Enfin.

17 ans qu'il attendait ça.

C'est pourquoi il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand, sous ses yeux, le garçon se releva, de nouveau prêt à en découdre.

Il était furieux.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir une fois pour toute, ce maudit gosse ? Survivre 1 fois ne lui avait pas suffit ?

Visiblement, non.

* * *

Samaël n'avait pas bronché quand le corps sans vie du jeune Potter avait été déposé face à lui. Sous son déguisement qu'il avait de nouveau revêtu, il avait patiemment attendu.

Et c'est en souriant qu'il avait vu Harry se relever, comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'était alors jeté dans la bataille, ivre de vengeance.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença enfin la partie la plus dure de son combat.

Les meurtres.

Il surgit de derrière une statue et bloqua ainsi le mangemort en face de lui.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger. Il lui lança un sortilège corrosif qui l'atteignit en plein visage.

Dolohov hurla de douleur avant de s'arracher les cordes vocales quand Samaël sortit tout doucement son épée de son fourreau.

-Tu n'aurais pas du toucher à mon frère, pourriture dit-il en souriant gentiment à son ennemi. Tu aurais dû savoir que sa famille viendrait le venger, non ?

Il se mit à la hauteur du mangemort qui continuait à crier et à pleurer.

-Pitié, je vous en supplie…

Samaël ne fit aucun geste et regarda d'un air détaché Dolohov, un fin sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres à mesure que les cris s'estompaient.

Quand, enfin, il arrêta de bouger, il reprit un visage impassible et repoussa durement le corps sans vie loin de lui.

Il se releva et attendit que les cris attirent la personne de son choix.

Car il savait qu'ELLE était dans les parages.

Il avait vu juste quand la silhouette tant attendue se rapprocha de lui. Il se cacha derrière un mur, serrant contre lui sa baguette et son épée ensanglantée.

-Dolohov … ? Oh mon dieu, qui…

-Moi.

Bellatrix regarda l'homme avec de longs cheveux blonds et des grands yeux bleus s'approcher d'elle.

-Qui est tu pour avoir osé tuer un des nôtres ? Rugit-elle.

-Un fantôme du passé qui est revenu te hanter, bien sûr, pouffa l'homme en souriant.

Dans un même élan, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Mais rien ne se passa comme l'avait prévu Lestrange.

Le sorcier fit apparaitre de nulle part des cordes qui l'empêchèrent de bouger. Il lui lança coup sur coup 3 Doloris, lui assena quelques coups bien douloureux sur des parties sensibles de son corps avant de la relâcher après lui avoir décoché une droite magistrale. Elle tomba lourdement au sol.

-Qui…qui es-tu pour savoir faire…ça ? haleta la femme en regardant sans comprendre l'autre.

Celui-ci sourit et enleva le sortilège de dissimulation qui le recouvrait. Bellatrix ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Non…impossible…

-Les êtres les plus purs disparaissent toujours très rapidement de ce monde, expliqua Samaël en approchant la lame du cou de la femme, mais les êtres les plus horribles et les fous survivent toujours plus longtemps, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, Bella chérie.

Et toujours sans se départir de son doux sourire, il lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec.

Comme pour Dolohov, il resta près d'elle, attendait juste qu'elle finisse par mourir, tout en nettoyant tranquillement son épée. Quand, enfin, elle rendit son dernier souffle, il se laissa enfin complètement aller pour la première fois en près de 20 ans.

Il éclata de rire.

D'un rire qui aurait fait peur toute personne saine d'esprit.

Il reprit son souffle et entendit une déflagration. Il se retourna vers l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait et il se dirigea là-bas. Brusquement, un mal de crâne le prit au dépourvu. Il serra les dents et continua à avancer.

Il se retrouva dans une arrière cour de Poudlard. Là, il vit un corps au sol et une forme assise. Il s'approcha tout doucement avant de courir vers la personne encore en vie qu'il avait reconnu.

-Harry !

Harry lui lança un sourire éteint.

-C'est fini…fini… sanglota t'il.

Samaël soupira de soulagement et le prit dans ses bras, heureux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, regardant parfois le ciel, parfois le corps couché près d'eux.

-Allez viens Harry, on rentre dit l'albinos en le remettant sur ses jambes.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils retournèrent vers Poudlard, silencieusement.

A peine furent-ils rentrés que Ron et Hermione leur sautèrent littéralement dessus.

-Tu as réussit Harry ! Cria la jeune fille, les joues rouges d'émotions.

-T'es le meilleur mon pote ! S'exclama Ron en donnant une tape dans le dos du Survivant.

Ils rirent doucement, la tension des dernières heures s'estompait enfin. Samaël les laissa et alla s'assoir à une des tables encore debout. Il se passa une main devant son œil, las. Son mal de crâne s'intensifiait de plus en plus sans qu'il ne sache la raison du comment il avait pu se déclencher.

Les jeunes le rejoignirent rapidement. Hermione lui donna une tasse de café que Samaël accepta bien volonté.

Il but une petite gorgée et les regarda tous les 3 rires et parler de tout et de rien. Comme si la guerre ne s'était jamais produite.

Il était presque jaloux de leur capacité à pouvoir s'adapter rapidement d'une situation à une autre.

Il ferma un instant son œil avant de le rouvrir brusquement. Il venait de sentir une odeur. Une odeur qui ne lui était pas du tout inconnue.

Il entendit Hermione émir un petit cri. Il vit Ron ouvrir de grands yeux et Harry se lever rapidement de sa chaise. Tout 3 semblaient avoir vu un fantôme.

Samaël se retourna vers l'entrée et lâcha sa tasse.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Cette douce odeur de menthe et de plante…

Il s'était lui aussi levé. Une partie de la salle regardait désormais l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre à l'entrée.

Des habits noirs poisseux de sang. Des yeux couleurs obsidiennes. Une trace rougeâtre au cou qui tranchait singulièrement avec sa peau pâle.

Comme dans un rêve, Samaël s'avança vers le sorcier, doucement. L'autre aussi s'était rapproché.

-Severus… ?

Aucune émotion ne passa sur le visage de l'homme. Il fixait Samaël, simplement.

Samaël n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'ancien Serpentard quand son mal de crâne reprit. Il se mit une main devant la bouche et toussa violemment. En la retirant, il vit clairement que celle-ci était recouverte de son sang.

Il se sentit alors nauséeux et perdit pied avec la réalité. Il comprit cependant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience qu'il n'avait pas touché le sol, sentant la chaleur rassurante de bras autour de sa taille. Et l'odeur caractéristique de menthe les accompagnait.

Jamais Samaël n'avait pensé que mourir serait si doux comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu de toute sa vie…

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _Cet... étrange revirement de Samaël était obligé de mon point de vue. Sa colère et sa rage devaient sortir. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu le faire d'une autre manière certes._

 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu. Plus qu'un chapitre puis l'épilogue, on se rapproche donc de la fin !_

 _A bientôt et si vous le souhaitez, donnez-moi votre avis !_


	5. Chapter 5

Rouge et Or, de corps et de sang.

Partie 3: Combat et Renaissance.

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Samaël.

 _Note:_ Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4.**

Samaël avait l'impression de voler dans du coton. Il ne sentait plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de joie. Juste un sentiment de vide.

Il soupira et remarqua que plus aucune blessure n'ornait son corps, ce qui lui arracha un fin sourire triste.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et il lui sembla reconnaitre la silhouette de son frère.

Alors qu'il s'en rapprochait de plus en plus, voyant désormais le sourire malicieux qu'arborait souvent Remus, il se sentit comme tiré en arrière. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière lui, pourtant.

-Remus ! cria Samaël en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste vers lui, le regardant se débattre pour échapper à la poigne de fer qui exerçait pression sur son torse.

-Ne me laisse pas !

Le châtain sourit tristement avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

-REMUS, NON !

-La mort n'est pas le chemin que tu dois emprunter, petit frère, murmura Remus, car il te reste encore des êtres chers qui n'attendent plus que ton réveil.

Une succession de visages passa devant son visage. Il sentit son souffle se couper puis une lumière blanche l'aveugla, l'obligeant ainsi à fermer son œil droit.

La pression autour de lui disparut brusquement et il replongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, il ne vit rien. Le noir complet l'entourait. Il essaya de bouger mais il se sentit trop faible et il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Ne bougez surtout pas Samaël, je vais vous enlever votre bandage, fit une voix de femme à sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et il sentit des mains habiles lui retirer le fameux bandage qui l'empêchait de voir. A peine fut il enlevé, qu'il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer presque aussitôt, la lumière autour de lui étant trop forte.

-Mais attendez un petit peu avant de les ouvrir, malheureux, l'apostropha la voix, vous voulez être aveugle ou quoi ?

Il sentit du mouvement à sa droite. Après quelques instants, il réessaya, cette fois avec succès, de voir l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il tomba alors sur le visage de Pomfresh qui le regardait avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir.

-Oh, par Merlin, monsieur Lupin, gémit-elle, me voyez-vous ?

Il hocha la tête, aussi étonné qu'elle.

-Comment…? s'entendit-il demander d'une voix rauque.

-Visiblement, la mort de Bellatrix a cassé le sortilège qui te rendait petit à petit aveugle.

L'albinos se tourna vers la droite.

-Severus… ?

Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés, un fin bandage autour de son cou, fixant d'un air neutre Samaël. Pomfresh compris qu'elle devait s'éclipser pour le moment. Elle referma les rideaux entourant le lit de Samaël, les laissant ainsi seuls.

Severus sourit face au regard éberlué de l'autre.

-Heureusement que j'étais là sinon tu serais certainement mort. La potion que tu avais ingurgitée t'avait complètement lessivé et ta magie était au plus bas.

Samaël resta silencieux.

-Et bien, tu ne me remercie pas ? Ricana le Serpentard.

-Comment…? Tu étais mort, je l'ai vu…murmura l'albinos sous le choc.

Le visage de Severus se ferma et il sortit de sa poche le pendentif avec la pierre verte au centre .

-Tu n'es pas le seul à maitriser la chimie moléculaire…répondit-il doucement. Il m'a fallu du temps et je suis resté évanoui un long moment après mais il n'empêche que j'ai réussit. J'ai malgré tout eu les blessures qu'ornait le faux cadavre que tu as vu mais elles n'étaient plus vraiment mortelles et heureusement termina-t-il avec un sourire sardonique tout en passant une de ses longues mains sur son cou.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de l'œil droit du Gryffondor. Severus les essuya presque amoureusement.

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais, pour l'année dernière commença le Serpentard, Albus…

-Te l'avais demandé, c'est ça ?, termina Samaël. Je crois l'avoir compris sinon tu serais déjà aux mains des aurors à l'heure qu'il est.

L'ancien professeur de potions hocha la tête avant de fixer un point loin devant lui. Le silence se fit entre les deux hommes.

-Samaël…

-Hmm… ?

-Penses-tu être capable de me pardonner ? dit Severus avec difficulté. Pourrais-tu m'accorder une nouvelle chance ?

Si son choix n'était pas déjà fait, il aurait certainement craqué face au regard incertain du Serpentard.

-Je pense, oui souffla Samaël, amusé. Si tu es d'accord de cohabiter avec 2 lions…

-2 Lions ? fit Severus sans comprendre.

-Remus a un fils et comme il n'est plus de ce monde, sa garde va me revenir de droit, expliqua l'albinos avec un fin sourire. Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé mais comme il est partit…

-…Avec un peu de chance, j'arriverais à en faire un petit serpent, fit Severus avec un air calculateur qui fit sourire encore plus Samaël.

L'ancien Gryffondor sentit la fatigue le prendre et il ferma les yeux, plongeant doucement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Et sous le regard tendre et protecteur de Severus Rogue, il rejoignit le pays des songes.

* * *

 _A suivre..._

 _A dans 2 semaines pour l'épilogue :) Votre avis m'intéresse également._


	6. Chapter 6

Rouge et Or, de corps et de sang.

Partie 3: Combat et Renaissance.

 _Disclaimer:_ rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Samaël.

 _Note:_ voila enfin l'épilogue...ca fait vraiment bizarre...on se retrouve à la fin et en attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Epilogue, 10 ans plus tard…**

Dans une petite maison en pleine campagne, au jour du 1er septembre de l'année 2007, un homme avec de courts cheveux blancs commençait à trouver le temps long.

-Teddy, le train ne va pas t'attendre tu sais ! cria t'il d'en bas des escaliers.

Et pour la 1000ème fois en moins d'une heure, le petit garçon qui se trouvait tout en haut ne voulut toujours pas bouger.

-Veux pas y aller.

Samaël soupira et se passa une main lasse devant le visage.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, mon grand essaya t'il, et puis, à Poudlard, tu vas te faire des amis et papa sera là…

-Veux pas.

L'albinos faillit monter mais il savait que s'il essayait, Teddy irait se cacher dans un coin où jamais il n'arriverait à l'attraper.

Et il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant 11 heures.

-Teddy, s'il te plait, tu descends ou j'appelle Severus !

Le garçon sembla hésiter un instant mais il secoua encore une fois la tête.

-Bon, tu l'auras voulu…souffla Samaël.

Il sortit de la maison et vit son compagnon qui attendait dehors près de la voiture en fumant une cigarette.

-Il ne veut pas, hein ? sourit narquoisement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Ne demande pas, si tu sais si bien, grogna Samaël.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et écrasa sa cigarette par terre. Dans un élégant mouvement de cape, il rentra dans la maison et se posta face à l'escalier.

-Teddy Armand Lupin susurra t'il assez fort pour que le garçon l'entende, si tu ne descends pas dans les secondes qui suivent…

Il joua un instant sur le suspense sous le regard interrogatif et attentif de l'enfant.

-Je me verrais contrant de te priver pour une durée indéterminée de concours de chatouille et de câlins.

Samaël vit alors une tempête blonde courir vers la voiture et quand il se retourna, Teddy était déjà attaché à l'arrière.

-La manière forte, retient ça Lupin, ricana le Serpentard, c'est le meilleur argument pour les récalcitrants.

Samaël le fusilla du regard et alla s'installer au volant, laissant Severus régler les derniers détails dans la maison. Il démarra sous les chapeaux de roues, espérant arriver à temps à King-Cross.

* * *

Les élèves entrèrent petit à petit sous le regard attentif de leurs ainés et de leurs professeurs. Assis à la droite de la directrice, Samaël scrutait la foule, cherchant son neveu. Severus assis à sa gauche, le regardait faire avec un petit sourire goguenard.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, il est juste là, regarde, lui montra t'il d'un mouvement de tête.

L'albinos regarda dans la direction montrée et en y voyant Teddy, se sentit soulagé.

-10 Gallions qu'il ira à Serpentard, fit perfidement Severus.

-2 semaines de ménage qu'il ira à Gryffondor, répliqua Samaël.

Ils regardèrent alors les élèves avancer l'un à la suite de l'autre vers le Choixpeau. Samaël se mit alors à réfléchir.

Après la fin de la guerre, il avait, comme il l'avait deviné, récupéré la garde de son neveu. Il avait alors attendu la fin des procès et particulièrement celui de Severus pour annoncer officiellement leur couple. Cela fit grand bruit mais comme la population vit que le Survivant n'était pas contre, et comme elle était un parfait petit troupeau de moutons dociles, ils acceptèrent finalement l'idée.

Severus fit une demande pour être le père adoptif de Teddy au même titre que Samaël ce qui prit un certain temps mais se réalisa malgré tout.

Ils attendirent cependant que Teddy soit plus grand pour se marier. Ce qui arriva en 2002, alors qu'il avait 5 ans.

Teddy, bien que sachant que Samaël et Severus n'étaient pas ses vrais parents, les considéraient comme tels. Il était cependant différent avec l'un et l'autre.

Avec Samaël, il aimait faire des bêtises et parler de tout et de rien comme avec son parrain qui venait souvent le voir.

Avec Severus, il se confiait moins mais adorait leurs parties endiablés d'échecs et de questions rhétoriques, ce qui faisait souvent lever les yeux au ciel à l'albinos qui trouvait cela assommant au possible.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'il partageait avec les deux et qu'il ne voulait changer pour rien au monde. C'était les soirées devant la télé ou devant la cheminée, Severus lisant une énième brique soporifique pour son compagnon, intéressante pour lui-même et complexe pour le jeune Lupin, Samaël à ses cotés qui était dans ses pensées et Teddy à leurs pieds, jouant et parfois s'endormant entre eux deux.

Une habitude normale pour une famille presque normale, en somme.

-Teddy Lupin !

Samaël s'arracha de ses pensées et fixa son « fils » mettre le Choixpeau, ses courts cheveux blonds s'ébouriffant doucement et avec sur le coté gauche, une mèche blanche et noire entremêlée, une idée qu'il avait eu pour faire une sorte de porte-bonheur portatif, ou comme il l'appelait : son Yin et Yang familial.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Severus poussa un soupir dépité pendant que Samaël applaudissait à tout rompre.

-J'ai gagné ! sourit-il, j'ai hâte de te voir faire le ménage de ma salle de sortilèges, de ta salle de potions et de nos appartements réunis ! dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

-Ingrat ! s'indigna le maitre des potions alors que Samaël se retenait difficilement de rire. Attends un peu, ma revanche sera terrible.

-Des promesses, toujours des promesses…ricana l'albinos en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres.

Il fixa d'un air amusé son mari qui soupira et il vit que Teddy les regardaient avec amusement. Il comprit sans avoir entendu leur conversation que son ''papa'' avait visiblement fait quelque chose qui embêtait son ''papa 2 ''.

Severus et Samaël lui envoyèrent un discret signe de la main qui lui donna du baume au cœur. Il se replongea alors dans sa discussion avec un de ses nouveaux camarades de chambre qu'il avait interrompue.

Le professeur de sortilèges sentit une légère pression sur sa main de la part du potioniste auquel il répondit.

Il sourit.

Depuis près de 10 ans, les combats avaient enfin cessé. Et depuis tout ce temps, il avait enfin put vivre normalement avec une vraie famille.

« Aux échecs, contrairement à la vie, le jeu continue après échec et mat ».

Visiblement pensa t'il en regardant sa famille, ce proverbe n'était plus vraiment à jour…

Et c'était vraiment la renaissance parfaite qu'il avait espéré depuis près de 30 ans…

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_ voilà enfin la fin de _Rouge et Or, de corps et de sang_ , ma première fic longue et en plusieurs parties.

Je laisse maintenant mon cher Samaël au soin de son Severus et de son neveu (j'aurais bien aimé qu'il partage mais il est possessif…)

Aussi, le proverbe est à Asimov, que j'ai traduit de l'anglais.

A la prochaine et dites-moi si l'épilogue vous a plu ! :)

Bises. Nocturis.


End file.
